Seeing Stars
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Dean and Cas take advantage of some time between cases to admire the stars and each other. (warnings inside)


**I honestly appologize for this. 100% pure smut right here. I know the summary sounds cute and fluffy and it is for about 30 seconds, but it escalates _very_ quickly...This is basically just an excuse for me to write all my kinks (top!cas, tie, impala, dirty talk, enochian)...yeah.**

**To be honest, I had this idea sitting around for a while but I didn't think I could pull it off because it was too smutty, but it was kind of a request from my friend when she brought to my attention that "For your entertainment" by Adam Lambert is a great top!cas song. This fic really has nothing to do with the song, but I just used it as an excuse to finally write this fic. So, Emmy, I'm sorry but here it is anyways. ****(maybe I'll eventualy write a top!cas fic that relates to the song but don't get your hopes up).**

* * *

Seeing Stars

Supernatural

A Destiel fan fiction

They did this often, just stopping the car on the side of the road of some quiet mountain path where the Impala was the only vehicle in sight for hours. Especially between hunts when moments alone, of peace and quiet, were particularly taken advantage of.

They sat on the hood of the Impala just staring up at the stars. And with Castiel seated contently beside him, Dean could swear he'd never seen the stars shine brighter.

"I love nights like this,"Castiel said to break their prolonged silence.

The way he smiled at the night sky with his head tipped back made him look so young it broke Dean's heart, knowing that underneath this skin, he was ageless and infinite.

Dean hummed in response. "Me too."

The silence rolled on. The chill of the night mountain air wrapping around their warm bodies. It was just enough to make them long for each other's touch. But they refrained.

"However," Castiel added, turning back to Dean. "The stars do seem rather dull now that I've looked into your eyes."

The look on Cas' face induced chills. His eyes twinkled, sparking brightly, so full of adoration and love and something else unnamable. And suddenly the angel seemed to be worlds away across the hood of the Impala. Dean knew that he would cross oceans just to catch his lips, so he did. The space between them closed in a second, the angel smiling into the hunter's kiss.

With Dean cupping Cas' face, the kiss was filled with fierce passion and then the sudden desire for something more. It quickly grew hungry and wanting and immediately the both knew where this was going to end up. Yet, somehow they had known long before.

Dean pulled away and muttered against Castiel's lustful lips, "Well those stars up there ain't got nothing on the ones I see when you're fucking me."

A lecherous grin exploded across the angel's face. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Get in the car. _Now_," Cas demanded with fire in his eyes. And Dean could not deny the shiver that ran through his veins. _Damn_ he loved when Cas got like this. So he eagerly submitted to Cas' will.

They both sprang from the hood of the car, and practically ran to the back where they slid into the seat. Dean stripped off his T-shirt quickly and tossed it to the floor. Cas did the same with his trench coat, laying it neatly over the back of the front seat. Dean already knew that Cas was going to own him tonight. He could see it in Cas' eyes. So he slid underneath the angel, lying down on the black leather seat.

Castiel sat perched above him, ready to take command, but for a moment they just looked at each other to be sure that the understanding between them was clear. They said everything without words. Instead their eyes spoke for them. With a glance, Dean relinquished the rights to his body, giving himself up to his angel.

From his position straddling Dean's hips, Castiel leaned down to capture Dean's lips with his own. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, but Dean knew that that would not last long. He could taste it on Cas' lips. He was going to demand a lot from him tonight. But the reassuring sensation of hands sliding down his chest promised that no matter how rough they got, they'd always return to this, a love forgiving and sweet.

Cas snapped back up, breaking the kiss suddenly, then he settled down onto Dean's hips and began to work at his tie. Dean watched with lustful anticipation. He _knew_ where_ that_ was going. While Cas pressed their lips together once again briefly, Dean held his wrists obediently above his head as the angel tethered him with the strip of blue cloth. Dean couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"I want you to look but you can't touch, alright Dean?" Cas breathed into the hunter's ear.

Dean's whole body tingled, pinpricks of excitement tearing across his skin. Castiel moved back to catch his eyes and Dean nodded eagerly.

Castiel pushed himself up, sitting back to display himself for better view. And he began to work the buttons holding closed his pristine white shirt.

Cas saw Dean's jaw visibly clench while he pulled at his own shirt, slowly undoing each of the buttons. He watched Dean watch him and shuttered at the way the hunter's eyes scanned sinfully over him. The angel had fallen far, and he'd fallen hard, he knew, and he'd fallen into Dean's arms. Sin, for them, was no longer what it once had been.

Both of their hearts beat quicker as Cas rolled the shirt from his shoulders slowly, allowing Dean to drink in the sight of him. Next, he stripped off the undershirt he wore and bare skin was exposed. Dean swallowed, pupils dilating at the sight of the smooth torso of his partner. Dean imagined dragging his tongue across that well-sculpted abdomen, but he knew that he'd have to wait for Cas' permission. He swallowed hard as Cas licked his lips.

Cas gripped Dean's sides and rolled his hips forward. Dean groaned as he felt Cas half-hard dick against his own erection beneath the fabric of his jeans.

The angel grinned wickedly at the sight of the hunter going mad with lust. "You feel that, Dean? That's for you," he growled, tracing a finger along Dean's tense stomach and the hunter whined. "This is all for you, my king," he breathed, rolling their hips together relentlessly, unforgivingly.

Dean's head was swimming, drowning in Castiel's words. He shivered with each syllable that fell from a heat-driven tongue. Dean was so lost in Castiel that he flinched when he felt the angel's hand firmly grip his cock. He hadn't even noticed that his pants had been slid down to his ankles.

Cas sighed through a grin, leaning back to admire the twisted expression of pleasure on his hunter's face.

"Cas…" Dean moaned, arching his back against the leather seat.

"You're going to like this, Dean," Cas promised, breathing against the skin of his stomach and Dean gasped. "But tonight I will teach you patience."

The anticipation was too much. Dean bucked up into Castiel, but a strong, commanding hand held his hips down to prevent further motion as Cas slid down between Dean's legs and nipped at his hipbones.

A moan struggled its way out of Deans throat as Castiel took him in hand and stroked once slowly upward. His lips lingered on the skin of Dean's waist, brushing against him so soft it was torturous while moving his hand painfully slow. Dean was already rock-hard at the sheer excitement of it all. Cas knew what he liked and gave him just enough to bring him dangerously close to the edge.

Cas would press his lips lightly along Dean's shaft and the tip, but he never got his lips fully around. This was intentional. It drove Dean _insane_ and Cas got off on the way his hunter muttered and moaned, writing on the seat, wanting more than what the angel would give him. Cas smiled wickedly into the inside of Dean's thigh, letting his breath tickle his skin. And glancing up at his lover's face, he could see that Dean was close.

"Now, Dean," he said, in a reprimanding tone. "You can only come when I tell you to. Ok, Dean. Can you do that for me?" A teasing finger trailed along the underside of Dean's dick.

Dean nodded furiously, painful arousal showing on his face.

"Good…" he breathed, then he began to pick up the pace. He nipped, and sucked and pumped and kissed. Each sensation dragging Dean closer to climax. The windows fogged, their heavy breath panting in the close air of the car.

Dean threw his head back and groaned, clenching his fists, and he was beginning to despise the restraint that bound his hands. All he wanted to do was grab Castiel's head and fuck his face forever. Cas knew this was what Dean wanted, but he withheld it from him, giving him only the lightest touches, the very threshold of sensation until his hunter went blind with unsatisfied lust.

"Wait, Dean," Castiel commanded when he felt Dean shiver beneath him, ready for release. "Wait. Just a little longer."

The sweat was thick on Dean's brow. He moved his hips to try for friction but very little was achieved. He knew he couldn't make it much longer. He wouldn't last. "Cas…" he whined, deeply and desperately.

"No Dean. Not yet. Wait…"

But the hunter did not wait. He could not. Dean came with a shudder, unable to restrain himself at the fingertips of his angel.

A great sigh moved from Castiel's lungs as he looked down at Dean from his place at his hips. Such a look of genuine disappointment was seen on his face that Dean felt an unexpected and rather foolish wave of guilt pass over him. _"Damn, Cas. It's just sex,"_ he thought, shaking off the unworthy emotions, but he didn't say anything because that face kept up Castiel's act and it was enough to get Dean hard all over again.

"Dean," Cas scolded. "Now I'm going to have to punish you."

Dean nearly growled in response. "Damn it Cas, just fuck me now."

Castiel seemed to contemplate this request for a moment, as if unsure whether or not he should grant Dean's request. He decided that he would.

"Alright."

He grinned and got to work. He dragged his fingers thought the hot, white substance spilled across Dean's stomach and immediately pushed a slick thumb into his entrance. Dean sighed, sinking into the pleasure of Castiel's fingers.

Cas took Dean's leg which was shoved awkwardly against the back of the seat and pulled it around his neck to rest more comfortably over his shoulder. Dean didn't seem to notice or care, but how could he when Cas was breathing hot and heavy into his crotch and working him open.

What Dean wasn't expecting was the delightful sensation of Cas' wet tongue sliding over the tip of his cock, and without hesitation, Cas took Dean fully in between his lips. "_Finally," _Dean thought, and he released a moan filled with relief.

Castiel had Dean drowning in pleasure; Cas' fingers sliding in and out of him, preparing him for what was to come, his mouth as he twisted his head, tongue curved around Dean's shaft when he pulled back, the strong hand against his thigh, holding it there around the angel's head. Dean was _lost._ His blood rushed with excitement and he needed Cas, needed him fucking him, needed him _inside_ him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Cas, please…" he whined, unable to say more as the rest of his request was lost in a gasp with the addition of a third finger. Now that was just _cruel._

"Not yet Dean. You're not ready. You're just so _tight…_" and they both moaned at that. Castiel smiled into the skin at the joint of Dean's hip and kissed him there again and again continuing to fuck him with his fingers. "I can't wait to get your tight ass around my dick, Dean…"

And now, Cas was getting impatient too. His own neglected cock throbbed painfully with want.

"Are you ready, Dean?" he panted, withdrawing his fingers swiftly and aligning his dick with Dean's entrance, the leaking tip of his cock pressing lightly to Dean's hole. But he didn't move. He patiently waited for Dean's permission, though he knew quite well that he didn't need it.

"Damn it, Cas. You're such a _tease_…" Dean growled, clenching his fists in anticipation. Cas saw and went to address the tie that bound his hands.

"But you like it, don't you, Dean?" Cas leaned down against Dean's chest, and breathed into his ear. One hand found the tether that Dean struggled against and slowly began to untie it. Dean just sighed into Castiel's touch. "I know you like it, Dean. Tell me you like it."

"Yes, Cas," Dean moaned, held on the edge of feeling and neglect.

"What was that?" Cas chuckled. "I can't hear you, Dean." And then he hissed, "_scream it_…" just as Dean's hands broke free.

The hunter flung his arms around Castiel and dug his nails unforgivingly into his back. They were meant to punish. "Yes, Cas! Oh god, I need you so bad…"

And Castiel grinned into the hunter's neck, feeling satisfied from the answer he had dragged from Dean's desperate body.

"It's alright, Dean," he purred. "I'm here." And with that he thrust into Dean, the unexpected pain a dizzying contrast to his comforting words.

Dean writhed and gasped and arched beneath Castiel, riding through the pain as the angel pumped into him with smooth, clean thrusts. Together they grinded out a sloppy, reckless rhythm. Dean shivered beneath Cas who steadily picked up the pace and fucked him until they both saw those beautiful stars.

Cas' lips and teeth moved down to torture Dean with painfully soft kisses and a hot tongue against his nipples. Sucking and licking and marking Dean's body without missing a beat thrusting into the hunter. And _god _that tongue was so skilled and hungry and perfect that Dean could hardly take it. His head was thrown back in blinding white ecstasy as his mind was overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. He melted away in the angel's hands until he ceased to exist and all that remained was his passion for Cas.

The clung to each other as if for dear life, both too breathless to speak, but the pleasure and the heat of it all still managed to draw desperate, lustful cries from their lips.

As they continued, Castiel sank slowly into Dean's arms, sweaty and exhausted, putting all that he had into keeping up their rough, steady rhythm. And Dean held him, arms flung lazily across his back, trailing a path up and down Cas' spine.

The angel's face was buried into the hunter's neck. He gripped Dean's shoulders as if Dean were to save him from falling. Then he began muttering in enochian. His voice was wrecked and Dean couldn't tell a single word of Cas' phrasing but he didn't care because, damn was it hot. Feeling each syllable move out of Cas' lips in a sigh across the sweat-slick skin of his neck sent a shudder through Dean. And when the encrypted cries got louder, more desperate, that's when Dean knew Cas was close.

"Wait, wait, Cas…" Dean managed to say, grabbing the angels face and pulling it away from his neck. Cas stopped and looked down at Dean, his expression of intense arousal tainted with confusion as the hunter caught his breath to smile and say, "I want to watch your face."

And Cas moaned but dared not move because he knew he couldn't take it. "Dean, I-" he panted, knowing that he had now relinquished command to Dean. He was no longer in control, but right now he didn't care. His face twisted into an expression that looked like pain but Dean knew that it wasn't. And Cas still refused to move, but Dean needed friction.

"Come on, Cas." Slowly, Dean began to move his hips on his own, forcing Castiel to move with him. With hands to steady himself pressed hard against Dean's chest, the angel arched his back and sighed once again feeling the pull of Dean over his cock. Dean groaned, trying to get the angel to respond. "Harder, Cas," Dean demanded. And Cas had to obey, because he knew he owed that to his hunter. So he gave him all he had left, pushing harder and harder, trying to keep up with Dean's pace. He succeeded for the most part, but his thrusts became lazier, more uneven as he drew painfully close to climax.

"Come on, Cas. Come for me," Dean begged and all Cas could reply with was a heated moan that could have been either refusal or warning. But Dean just clung to him tighter and persisted, "Come for me, baby." And Cas did, crying out loudly, shooting all he had deep into Dean.

The angel shook gently, falling sweaty and completely spent into Dean's arms. He sighed and they felt their chests heaving against each other.

"I love you, Dean," he breathed against the hunter's neck.

Dean chuckled. "You don't have to tell me that, Cas." He thought it was fair to say that the incredible sex they just had was proof enough.

"I know," Cas huffed. "But I want to. I want to tell you every second of every day for the rest of my life that I love you, Dean. I love you…" His lips fell in gentle kisses along the hunters jaw.

Dean let a small smile play at his lips while he wrapped his arms tighter around his angel and repeated those three words in his mind _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ until he felt the angel fall still on his chest. Then his thoughts manifested into words, a soft whisper against the angel's forehead, "I love you too, Castiel."


End file.
